I'm just in it for the Lust
by Pochee
Summary: What happens when a school's womanizer begans to get bored with the females of the student body? Naruto Uzumaki, a high school student, falls for the school's woman abuser, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, on the other hand, just wants Naruto's body. SasuNaru
1. Who you calling loser, poser!

Hiya! This is my first Naruto fanfic (that I've posted). I hope you guys like it! Main pairing is SasuNaru, but there will be other pairings later on. It's rated M for language and later chapters. I'm going to dedicate this to Emrysnyx, cause I love her! Plus I make her edit my stuff…so yeah. R, R, & R please! 3

Who You Calling Loser, You Poser?

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I looked around the somewhat small school, "Damnit, where is she?" I sighed and looked around once more.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I turned around to see a bright, blue eyes blonde smiling at me.

"Ugh, Naruto, what do you want?"

"Uh? Nothing really, just wanted to say hi. That's all…"

I signed again, "How much?"

"Not that much!" The blonde insured me. Naruto and I are considered 'friends'. He comes to me for lunch money; in return he doesn't bother me in any of our classes together. I have enough money to keep this 'friendship' going for years and years to come.

"Naruto," He was now trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"Yes?"

"How much?" I asked firmly.

"Only six dollars," He informed me as he rubbed the back of his head. I rolled my eyes as I reached into my back pocket. Naruto's eyes lit up as I took six dollars from my black and red checkered wallet.

"Here," I said in a monotone voice.

"Thanks, teme!" He chirped as he snatched the money from me. "Later!" He yelled over his shoulder as he turned and ran in the direction he came.

"What a loser," I sighed. Suddenly I spotted a pink haired girl walking towards me. Ugh Sakura, she's starting to become like our history teacher…always late.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I ran right by Sakura, who happen to be heading for Sasuke. 'Is it alright Thursday?' I questioned myself. Sasuke Uchiha, the school most 'amazing' student. Everyone loves him, except Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and I (the cool kids). Best student (grade wise), he's a social butterfly, he's athletic, and apparently he was voted "Best Looking Student". (I was absent when the polling went on) But I think he should have been voted "Student with the Most Lousy Attitude". But either way, he's such a poser! He uses his looks to get girls to sleep with him. Monday, third bell, Ino the blonde. She's the most jaded girl in school, always looking at herself in mirrors. She's not even that pretty. Wednesday, seventh bell, Karin the "Sub Slut". She acts all "Women can do without men!", but when she's with Sasuke, whoa! Watch out, wild slut on the loose! And finally Thursday, lunch, Sakura Haruno, the cute one. I always liked Sakura, but for some reason I could never get a date with her. I mean, I'm a total beast! Who wouldn't want a piece of a hunk, like myself? I have the charm, the looks, and the brains! (I have the grades to prove it, too!) But nooo, _Sasuke_ this and _Sasuke_ that! Never anything Naruto! "Hey Naruto, you better hurry!"

"Uh?" I looked to see Sakura hanging on to Sasuke's arm, smiling back at me as they walked towards the gym.

"Before you know it, lunch will be over!" She warned me. All I could do was nod my head, she was right. I turned on my heels and ran for the on campus Ramen Shop. Yes, you heard me. On campus. Ramen Shop. Amazing, right?

"Hey, there you are Naruto!" Shikamaru greeted me from his seat. I responded to his greeting with a small smile, as I slowly approached the Ramen Shop. My smile grew when I noticed that Shikamaru saved me a seat between Kiba and him.

"Hey, thanks!" I patted him on his back as I sat down.

"So Naruto, what'll it be today?" An older man with an apron on asked me.

"Oh hey Teuchi, I'll take the usual!" I grinned at the old man. He smiled back, turned, and went back to the kitchen. Not too long after, Teuchi came back with my bowl of ramen. "Thanks, looks great!" I complimented the chief.

"Let's eat!" Choji declared with a determine look on his face.

We all finished eating, but of course I finished first. "Naruto, you want another bowl?"

"Yeah, I'll ta-" Suddenly I remembered that Sasuke had only given me enough for one large bowl of ramen. "Er, never mind…" Teuchi shrugged and walked into the back of the shop.

"Did you forget to bring money, again?" Kiba joked as he nudged me in the arm.

"Nope!" I smirked as I punched him in the arm. Kiba rubbed his arm as he pouted.

"Then why only one bowl?" Choji asked concerned.

"Sasuke only gave me six dollars…" I whispered.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru questioned, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah," I replied in bitterly.

"See, I told you Sasuke was a good guy!" Everyone turned towards Choji and looked at him in shook. Okay, so you know how I said Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and I hate Sasuke? Scratch off Choji. "What? What did I say?" He asked worried as we all hung our heads in shame.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I watched Sakura as she got dressed, "So did you bring a lunch?"

"Hn," I looked away as she turned towards me. Sakura wasn't very hot; actually none of the girls at our school were…

"Well, I'm glad I packed two lunches!" She smiled at me, that same stupid smile used to get free stuff. She probably didn't even make those lunches, I bet some poor sap gave her them for free. That was one thing both Sakura and Ino did, they used their "charm" to get whatever they wanted. "Here," Sakura handed me a box lunch. I took it from her without saying another word and began eating. "Someone's a little hungry, huh?" Sakura smirked at me. I replied with an eye roll and continued to stuff my face with food. She laughed lightly, before she started eating. Okay, one the lunches were really good and two, after fucking people are usually pretty hungry. So, no, I'm not just being fat. I'm just eating at a reasonable rate for my situation.

We sat in the gym in silence, as we always did, and ate our lunches. Not too long after, I finished my lunch and the bell rang. "Sixth bell…" I sighed. Sakura read my mind and looked down at the gym floor, "…gym." I hate gym, but at least it helped me get my anger out. I let out another sigh, before grabbing my box lunch, and heading for the locker rooms.

"Sasuke?"

"Uh?" I looked at Sakura, as if I was bored out of my mind.

She blushed lightly, "We should do this more often…"

"What? Why?" I questioned her sanity. My eyes narrowed as she began to speak once again.

"Well since we have such a short time together, I thought maybe…" She trailed off.

"You thought what?" I glared at her. She blushed again, obviously not looking at me right now.

"We could spend Fridays together and-"

"No!" I blurted out. She looked me in shock and confusion.

"Why not?" She asked me a little ticked off. Shit, the last thing I wanted was to listen to her bitch about me "not wanting her" or her whining about me "not loving her". That kind of thing just pisses me off. When I pick the girls that I wanted to have sex with, I specifically told them that we would have a "Friends with Benefits" relationship. Nothing more. But I needed to think of a good excuse, I didn't want to have to argue with her.

"Cause, I'm with…um…" I was going through every girl that goes to our school in my head. Suddenly the double doors, the gym's entrance, were kicked open.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI HAS ARRIVED!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs as he threw his arms into the air. Both, Sakura and I, were caught off guard. Our eyes widen, but I shook my head a couple times and composed myself. I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"Naruto…"

"Wait, what?" Sakura asked, now questioning _my_ sanity. "You mean, you spend Fridays wit-" But before she could finish or I could understand what she was going to say, our gym teacher Anko Sensei came barging in blowing her whistle.

"Alright, brats! Get ready for class!" She grinned a cheesy grin, "Today, we'll be playing…dodge ball!"


	2. Chill Out, It's Just A Rumor! Isn't It?

Hey, long time, no see! ^^'

Okay, okay, yeah sorry it took me so long…but can you blame a girl for having a busy life?

Dedication: To all the people who commented or rated- I love you guys! T^T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this- except the plot.

Chapter 2: Chill Out, It's Just a Rumor! Isn't It?

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Woohoo, dodge ball!" Kiba cheered as he put his pants into his locker (he's wearing shorts people). He turned to Shikamaru, who was sitting next to me tying his shoe, and me. "So, who's the poor sap today?"

Shikamaru smiled but continued tying his shoe, "It's Naruto's choice today." I smirked evilly as I began to think, but I was rudely interrupted-

"You should pick Sakura," I turned around to find Sai smiling, that fake smile at me.

I glared at him, "Why would I do that?"

"Oh, well I just heard her telling Temari some nasty rumor about you," He was smirking cruelly now, which really pissed me off.

"What did she say?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Oh, I don't remember," Sai shook his head as he turned to exit the locker room. "But I think it involved Sasuke," But before Sai could get to the door, my boy Kiba, grabbed his arm, twisted it behind he's back, and pushed him against the wall.

"What did that slut say about Naruto?" Kiba growled.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Sai mocked with a smile.

"Spill it!" Kiba commanded as he tightened the grip on the other boy's arm.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Geez, she said Naruto was Sasuke's new bitch," Sai couldn't help smiling at the last three words. But as Sai grinned, my jaw dropped.

"W-What did she say?"

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Ooh, Hinata-chan!" I yelled as I skipped through the locker room door.

"Uh? Oh, hello Sakura-chan," She smiled as she looked up from her book. I walked over and sat down beside her.

"Whacha reading?"

"Broadway Musicals of the 1980's,"

"Uh-huh," I replied, bored out of my mind. She continued to read her book, as I looked around the room searching for something interesting. "So…anyway, did you hear about Naruto?"

"Uh? No, what happen to N-Naruto?" She asked, ripping her attention from the book.

"Oh, well since you asked…Naruto's dating Sasuke." I smirked, while checking out my nails.

Suddenly I heard Hinata's book hit the ground, "S-Sasuke-?" I turned to her, oh shit the water works had been turned on.

"Hinata, please don't cry. He's not worth it!" I tried to reassure her. I wrapped my arms around her small, shaking body as she cried into my shirt. Shit, this wasn't exactly what I planned… "It's okay, Hinata. There are other guys out there!" I patted her back.

"No, there's not!" She retorted through her sobbing. I rolled my eyes, she's just so weak.

"Hinata, he's gay."

"I know…that damn bastard! I've always loved him, but he was too thick headed to notice." Hinata pushed herself away from me. Instead of seeing a heart-broken Hinata, I was staring at a red-faced Hinata. Her eyes burned with furry, and her right hand was balled into a fist. "Where the hell is Naruto?" She hissed.

Hell, this was better than I planned!

"Alright maggots, who wants to be our team captains?" Anko-Sensei shouted, even though we were like five feet away. I watched as Naruto and Kiba jumped up and down, while repeating "me, me!" They were so immature.

"Okay, Naruto-" Anko-Sensei pointed at the blonde boy.

"Yess!" He cheered as he ran over to Anko's left side.

"And…"

"Me, pick me!" Kiba begged.

"Sasuke!" Anko-Sensei called.

"Aww," Kiba hung his head in disappointment.

I rolled my eyes at Kiba's whining, " Oh stop crying, dog-breath." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Whatever, slut." He sneered as he plastered his hand, shaped like an L, to his forehead.

"What did you just say, fucktard?" I hissed, walking slow in his direction. My hands quickly curled into fist, as the distant between him and I began to close.

"Hey! That's enough!" Anko-Sensei yelled before blowing her whistle. "Save it for the game. Naruto, the first's yours!" I walked back over to my spot between Temari and Hinata. Of course, not before giving Kiba a quick, but hard, punch in the arm.

"Ouch! Coach did you see that?" Kiba hollered.

"Shut it, dog boy!" Anko-Sensei growled. Kiba instantly shut up and whimpered quietly. I smirked to myself, he totally deserved that. "Now Naruto, if you don't mind." Naruto silently nodded before taking a moment to make his decision.

"Kiba!"

Anko-Sensei nodded in response, "Sasuke, your turn."

"Sai,"

"Shikamaru!"

"Pick Temari," Sai whispered loudly to Sasuke.

"Temari."

"Hmph," Temari smirked as she left my side and walked to Sasuke's. Now only Hinata and I were left. I was kinda hoping I wouldn't be picked last…

"I choose…Hinata!" Naruto grinned as he pointed to the girl on my left.

"Dumbass…" She mumbled as she walked away.

"That means, Sakura, you're on Sasuke's team." Anko-Sensei told me as she walked to the middle of the gym. I sauntered over to my team. Anko-Sensei then explained the rules:

"There are no rules, anything goes!" She beamed before blowing her whistle and running for cover.

Anything, uh? I think it's time to make an alliance!

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Gym class was surprisingly fun.

Everyone grabbed a ball expect for Sakura, who instantly grabbed Temari's hand, pulled her over to the opponents' side, and began an alliance with Hinata. Sai, being the only other guy on the team, told me he'd take care of Kiba and Shikamaru. Which left Naruto to me. Thirty minutes later, Anko blow her over-used whistle, and gym was over. In the end, thanks to Sakura and her alliance, my team won. Naruto's team ended up all the casualties. Kiba's earlier conversation with Sakura, resulted in him receiving a bloody nose from Sakura and a black eye from Temari. Naruto on the other hand, had multiple bruises and some welts on his back from Hinata. It was weird, I had never seen Hinata get so mad before…especially at Naruto. I would have to ask Sakura about it later- "Hey, Sasuke!" I was on my way to seventh period when Neji found me.

"Uh hey, Neji." I replied to his greeting. He joined me, walking down the halls of Konaha High School. We both had history now with Kakashi-Sensei, but neither of us were in a rush; he was always late.

I like to think that if I actually enjoyed any of my classes, it would be history. It was the most amusing forty-five minutes of my school day. Not only because I could take my time after gym, but simply because of my classmates. Neji walked ahead of me, opening the door to the classroom, and letting me go through first.

"Ha! See, Jugo? I told you boss1 would be here!" A sharp toothed, white haired boy smiled triumphantly. "You owe me five bucks!" A weak smile was the only response the boy got, before a hand met the back of his head.

"Don't bet on Sasu-kun, you idiot!" Karin scowled the boy, before she smiled at me.

"I hope she's not waiting for you to give her a dog treat or something," Neji whispered as he passed me to get to his seat. I smirked at the thought. "Sasu-kun." He leered as he sat down. I winced at the nickname that was given to me by Karin. I continued to frown at the name, until someone called for my attention: "Boss?"

"Uh, Suigetsu?"

"I'm sorry," He hung his head in shame.

"About what, Suigetsu?" I questioned, knowing fully well why. Suigetsu let out a sigh of frustration before he answered.

"For betting on you, boss."

"Oh? I guess I'll let it slip, what do you think Neji?" I was just messing with Suigetsu, which he understood by now. Neji glared at me for bringing him into it.

"Well gosh Sasuke, I don't know," He muttered sarcastically as he pulled a book out of his bag.

"Well, I say 'no'." Karin spoke up, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

"Well, that's one 'no', what about you, Jugo?" I purred, enjoying this a little too much. But I mean, hey, Suigetsu was way too much fun to mess with. By now Suigetsu sat in front of me with a pouting. Jugo sat to his right, while Karin sat behind Jugo, and Neji sat on my left.

"I say 'yes' to whatever we're voting on. Just to spite Karin," A brown hair dog barked, as he and his golden haired, friend walked in.

"Look who ruined the party," Karin sneered, before looking at me once again for approval. Neji laughed quietly at her actions, before returning to his book.

"Well, none the less, I hope we were voting you guys out of the back row. I'm sick of sitting in the front, you goths need to sit up here for a change." Kiba winked at Naruto, who punched him kiddingly. They both grabbed their seats in front of Jugo and Suigetsu, before Karin shouted something at Kiba. I let out a sigh, as Karin and Kiba went at it.

"Cat fight!" Suigetsu laughed.

"Shut up!" Karin roared, making Suigetsu flinch in fear. As Jugo patted the now cursing Suigetsu, Neji continued to read his book. Naruto soon joined in on the 'cat fight'. A small chuckle passed through my lips as I began counting the bruises on Naruto's arms. Something about the bruises made him seem more…sexy?

"Whacha looking at, teme?" Naruto's right eyebrow was arched as he stared at me with his head cocked to the side.

"Hn, nothing, dobe." I answered with a monotone voice. Suddenly, the classroom door slid open. No one bothered to stop their arguing or book reading to check who it was, expect for Naruto, Suigetsu, and I. Sai walked quietly to his seat next to Suigetsu, in front of Neji.

"Where you been, Sai?" Suigetsu greeted the artist.

"Talking to Lady Tsunade," He smiled at him. Suigetsu shivered a bit, but I guess Sai didn't notice. Or care. "She said we had a sub. Apparently, Kakashi broke his leg and will be excused from teaching for a month."

"A sub, huh?" Suigetsu pondered the possibilities with a malicious grin.

"Kakashi-Sensei broke his leg? How?" Naruto questioned the rest of us, thinking we knew the answer. Which we didn't, or at least I didn't.

"Lady Tsunade just told me he was hit by a car," Sakura clarified, as she rushed into the room, books in her arms.

"A car?" Naruto exclaimed, "How did someone hit Ka-"

"I'm not sure, Naruto." Sakura stated coldly. She sat next to Kiba, in front of Sai.

It was fair to say everyone in the room was concerned about Kakashi. The classroom grew silent as we all waited to find out who was Kakashi's substitute: "Good afternoon, students." A man with white hair smiled as he walked into the classroom. The man had a black briefcase in his left hand, and a book in his other. He sat his belongings down on Kakashi's desk in the front of the classroom. Then turning to the blackboard, which Kakashi rarely used, and wrote something on it. Once he had finished, he moved to the left a bit so we could read the writing: History of Sex.

Karin and Sakura's jaw dropped, while Kiba, Naruto, and Suigetsu began laughing. "I'm glad some of you find this funny. Because this is what we'll be studying for the next whole month!" The man smiled again. Kiba and Naruto laughed even harder, but Suigetsu was now sporting a shocked look on his face. The man coughed lightly to gain everyone's attention. "My name is Jiraya-Sensei, and I'll be Kakashi Hatake's substitute.

1: I made Suigetsu call Sasuke "boss" in the story because I always thought of Suigetsu as an "employee" of Sasuke's. So the whole "yes boss", "no boss", "sorry boss" seemed to fit him. Or at least it _seemed_ to fit to _me_. XD

Please R,R, & R!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I know, I **suck** when it comes to updating. But I swear, I'm trying! Believe me! There's just a lot going on, you know? Life, it's a bitch sometimes.

ANYWHO, to all the readers that still like me, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your favorites and follows and comments make my day (everyday)! :)

I want to think my wonderful editor, cause without her I would probably never post anything (my 1st drafts suck). So thanks again, love, for hanging in there with me!

Dedication(s): BookHippie, xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx, and sasunaru5000 because they wrote reviews and that made me happy. xD

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto and all the wonderful characters, but sadly I don't. Therefore, I am **not** making any money off of this.

ENJOY! And just so you know, reviews make me write fast!

Naruto's P.O.V.

That prevy Sensei was out of his fucking mind! He divided the class into four groups, and said we all had a project.

**(Flashback; 3****rd**** person)**

"Okay, so to start off, I'll be giving you guys an assignment." Jiraya clapped his hands together to gain the class' attention. "It's a project, you'll be put into groups, and it's due Monday."

"So wait," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "That means, we have four days, right?"

"Duh, idiot," Suigetsu mocked, trying not to sound too mean. Suigetsu was actually quite smart and, as math was his strong point, Suigetsu got easily irritated by simple mathematic mistakes. Naruto ignored the insult and continued to ask questions.

"So do we get to pick our partners?"

"No, Naruto. I'll be picking them for you. Speaking of which…" Jiraya considered the possibilities. His eyes fanned the classroom, 2, 2, 2…and 3? "But first, I'll explain the assignment." Jiraya turned to the black board and began to write. Right about now, Sakura had grabbed a notebook out of her bag and was taking notes on the task. Suigetsu was talking to Jugo about their next class together: English. Neji went back to reading his book and Karin was trying not to get caught while chewing gum. Naruto and Kiba were excited to find out what their first project in "History of Sex" class was, while Sai and Sasuke just listened, seeing how there was nothing else to do.

"You and your partner, or partners, are to make a presentation on the different sex positions," The classroom grew extremely quiet as everyone stared at their Sensei in shock.

"W-What?" Sakura could barely get one word out. Karin scooted her chair closer to Sasuke's, but Sasuke was too disturbed to notice.

"You heard me, Ms. Haruno. Now, it can be a power point, or it can be an essay, as long as you're willing to read it to the class. Or perhaps, you're more the artist type; feel free to make a poster, or make some clay figurines, or even write a little story. Again, if you write anything, you will be expected to read it to the class," Jiraya warned.

"What? This- this is wrong!" Sakura blurred out. "You can't do this!"

"I can, and I will," Jiraya stated firmly, "Be happy I'm not making you guys reenact the positions," There was silence once again, "But of course, if you want to do a skit, have at it!"

Suddenly, Suigetsu raised his hand slowly, "Um, Sensei?"

"Yes?" Jiraya was tired of the questions and comments of this class.

"What exactly do we need to have in our presentations to get an 'A'?" He asked timidly, nervous about the reactions and looks he would receive from his classmates. But let's be honest here, no one here wanted to fail this class. Suigetsu was just the brave soul who had the guts to ask the question everyone was wondering about.

Jiraya released a sigh of relief, "I'm glad you asked," He turned his back to the class and began to write on the blackboard once again, "You need to have details and it must be accurate."

A puzzled look took over Kiba's face.

"No having people with more then two legs, Inuzuka."

The class laughed nervously, even Kiba looked uncomfortable when he laughed.

Jiraya cleared his throat, "Got it?" Everyone nodded, still feeling awkward.

"Okay, then! I've decided on your groups!" A big grin spread across the older man's face. At that moment everyone in the class either perked up or became even tenser. Jiraya chuckled at the students' reactions; this was going to be interesting, "Uzumaki!" Naruto jumped a little.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Your partner's…" Jiraya paused for suspense, "…Uchiha!"

"What?" Karin screamed as she stood up in protest. "No way, you can't do th-"

"I can and will," Jiraya frowned at the second outburst of the day. Karin sat down still mumbling about it being unfair, "Now, if that's it?" Silence. "Good, next is…" Naruto looked red in the face, as Sasuke remained unfazed. Naruto, eh? Sasuke didn't mind. At least the blond had a nice body. "Inuzuka, Huuga, and Jugo!" Kiba fell out of his chair, Suigetsu tried to comfort Jugo who suddenly tensed up, and Neji dropped his book and stared in shock at Jiraya. The remaining four students, Karin, Sai, Sakura, and Suigetsu, looked about the classroom to size up the 'leftovers'.

"Sakura and Karin, you're partners," Both girls looked as if they were about to cry, while Suigetsu laughed and pointed at Karin.

"Suigetsu and Sai, you're the last two. Therefore, you will be partners."

Suddenly the tables were turned, as Karin pointed and laughed at Suigetsu. Suigetsu buried his face in his light purple sweatshirt as a dark red blush covered his cheeks. "Now that that's done, you have five minutes left. If I were you, I would start working on the project now." No one dared to move as Jiraya began to pack up his things. "Oh, and by the way, I hope you guys like your partners...because I have a feeling you'll be spending a lot of time together."

**(Back to Naruto and his P.O.V.)**

"Worst. Gym class. EVER." Kiba threw his arms up in frustration. Today was Friday, Kiba and I just had gym. But Anko-Sensei was sick, so we had some sub. We played tag- nothing special either, just normal tag; Anko-Sensei always made gym extreme. But I was kinda glad it was normal tag because Hinata was still mad at me; I had no idea why. And she was strong and I was still recovering for yesterday's Physical Education class… "OH, great! We have History now…" Kiba growled as he crossed his arms with a pout.

"It's not **that** bad-" I began.

"No, Naruto! It is **that** bad!" Kiba grabbed my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes, "I got stuck with a couple of Sasuke's boys. Not only that but…" He paused to swallow and look around. Once he was done, with what I expected to be checking to see if anyone was nearby; he turned his attention back to me and whispered: "I have to learn about sex with two other **guys**." I laughed to myself as chills ran through Kiba's body just by saying those words.

"Well, I guess this will be a hard project for you!" I chuckled as I gave him a pat on the back and continued walking.

"Uh? So, you're okay with that bastard Sasuke Uchiha?" I stopped died in my tracks. Truly, I actually kinda liked the idea of having some alone time with him- but no one needed to know about that.

Especially not Kiba.

"Oh god, I forgot…" I grimaced as Kiba repaid the favor with a slap on the back as he walked passed me chuckling.

"Alrighty, class!" Jiraya-Sensei clapped his hands together, grabbing everyone's attention. It seemed like he had a thing for clapping his hands. "Today, for the first twenty-five minutes we'll be talking about different position - to help you with your projects." Jiraya turned towards the blackboard and reached for a string hanging above it. As he pulled the white projector screen down, he continued talking, "After that, the last twenty minutes are to help you get a head start on your projects." Jiraya then walked to the back of the classroom, where a projector sat.

Was he really going to-? "You're going to show us a power point on sex positions?" Sakura questioned, disgusted and still not believing with was happening.

"But of course! How else would you expect me to show you?" Jiraya-Sensei answered with a not-so-innocent smile. Suigetsu tried to hold back his laughter, but as you guessed it, he couldn't. "Oh, and Suigetsu while you're up-"

"Uh? But I'm not-"

"-would you get the lights?" It was obvious Jiraya-Sensei was serious, so Suigetsu obeyed without putting up a fight.

As the lights went out and the power point started up, I couldn't help but be grateful for the next twenty minutes. Honestly, I had no idea what to do our project on and I didn't want to fail this class. Plus, I had to spend time with Sasuke, who would probably distract me. I mean, Sasuke wasn't **that **bad looking. Who knows, this assignment might actually be fun.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

This assignment is going to be hell. I knew by the end of this project, people were going to be _different_. Hell, people have already _changed_. Take Suigetsu for example:

He came to my house yesterday saying he might actually have a thing for Sai. I told him he was acting like a girl when she's talking about her crush.

**(Flashback)**

"Sasuke…I think I might like Sai."

"Yeah, so? His like your teammate, you're suppose to like him," I took another sip of my coffee.

"No, not like that! I mean like…" I looked up from the magazine I was reading. Suigetsu had a light pink blush across his face.

"Okay, then like what, Suigetsu?" I frowned, while nearing me eyes. He didn't mean like-

"Well, like…like," He smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked coldly. He did mean like-

"Er, I mean, I like him as in if he asked me out, I would say-"

"ENOUGH!" Suigetsu looked at me in shock, "Go home, Suigetsu," I glared at my coffee.

"But, Boss-!"

"Go. Home. Suigetsu."

**(Back to the Present)**

It ticked me off, Suigetsu was supposed to act tough like the rest of us. Sai and I were the two would never lost our cool, **never**. Jugo was the big intimating guy, while Suigetsu was the short temper fellow who would kick your ass even if just looked at him the wrong way. Karin was the badass chick, who didn't take shit from anyone. Neji was…ugh, and Neji. Neji'd been whining like a bitch on her period about how he's stuck with not just **one **guy, but **two** guys! Ha, what a puss.

"This is commonly known as the '69' position,"

Jugo and Sai seemed pretty normal still, and Karin was, well, Karin. Sakura seemed less lovey-dovey around me lately. I guess, in the end, I was just worried the gang wouldn't be as close. Or something like that.

"Doggy-style, I'm sure you guys already know,"

I was stuck doing this project with Naruto. I didn't really mind it, actually I kind of liked it. But I was at a loss, seeing how we're two guys, are we suppose to do our project on 'gay sex positions?' I mean, how do you even stick your-"This is another variation of-" in their- "This is a more uncomfortable position for the person on top-" I mean, do you just shove it in their- "Most people prefer-" Or do you have to put your finger in first? But then again, guys only have one- "Now, it's different for everyone. Some people like the pain-" Compared to women, who have two. "Alright, now this is the important part. So, everyone pay attention." How does that ever feel back there? Maybe I should ask Ka- "Sasuke, please rejoin the class." Jiraya-Sensei scolded.

"Hn, sorry Sensei." I looked at the screen to satisfy Jiraya.

"Thank you. Now this next part is about how three people have sex." I looked about the classroom, Suigetsu and Jugo were chatting quietly. From where I sat, Kiba looked asleep. Karin was messing with her nails, while Neji was reading his book from yesterday. Sai sat in his seat doodling, while Naruto was…taking notes?

"Okay, Inuzuka, get the lights," Naruto was forced to elbow Kiba in the side to wake him. Kiba's head jerked back as he woke up and everyone laughed as Kiba wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth.

Jiraya moved back to the front of the class, "Alright, the last twenty minutes are yours!" Suddenly, the room was full of sound, people were talking, moving, putting their stuff away, "Oh, but one last thing," Jiraya-Sensei had to raise his voice to be heard over the noise, "On Monday, you will have to present your projects to the rest of the class." And then, there was silence.

"W-What?" Karin finally looked like she was paying attention, or at least listening.

"Did I not make myself clear?" Jiraya questioned coldly.

"Even if we're just doing a poster?" She questioned, doubting the importance of presenting in class.

"Yes."

"What type of teacher does this kind of shi-"

"My type of teacher," Jiraya-Sensei answered, cutting off Karin. The room grew quiet, "Well, if there's no more objections: I'd like you all to work quietly on their assignment," No one dared to move. History class was getting worse and worse by the minute.

Suigetsu's P.O.V.

Twenty awkward minutes…but to my surprise, people were actually working on their projects. Or at least, that's what it looked like. I couldn't help but notice, seeing how I sit right next to him, that Sai was busy writing away. We had decided that the least time consuming and least embarrassing choice would be to write a story of some sort. Originally, we were going to just write an essay, but we both thought that would be too boring.

Out of curiosity, I leaned closer to get a better look. But of course, I was like the Naruto Uzumaki of the group (as Sakura so kindly pointed out one day at lunch), so things never went exactly the way I planned. I leaned a little too close, and Sai realized what I was doing: "Suigetsu, you're a lot closer to me than I would like you to be."

"Uh, oh…" A red blush covered my cheeks as I quickly moved away. I turned in the opposite direction so he wouldn't see. "Sorry, Sai…" I mumbled, my blush growing redder.

"…it's fine."

Lately, stuff like this has been happening to me. I never blushed before because of Sai. I mean, sure maybe I blushed before once when we were playing strip poker at Sasuke's place. But that was only because I was drunk and was forced to take off my pants! Last time I checked, the only feelings I ever had towards a guy were with Sasuke the first time I met him in middle school. But I grew out of that crush a long time ago. My feelings toward Sai had changed, and I'm still not sure if they're for better or worse. I asked Sasuke yesterday, but he said I was acting like a girl. So, I dropped it and went home.

"Suigetsu?"

"Uh?" I turned back around to face Sai, "Yeah, what?"

"Have you started your part yet?"

"Oh…no, not yet," A strange smile engulfed Sai's face, one I've never seen before.

"I thought so."

"Uh? What's that suppose to mean?" My face grew red again, but this time it was from anger.

"Haha, nothing," Sai flashed one of his famous creepy, fake smiles at me. I grunted a bit, before crossing my arms over my chest and pouting. Sai chuckled some more before returning to his work.

"Stupid Sai…" I muttered.


End file.
